darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Boss Sibelon
Overview The Boss Sibelon is the harder version of the Sibelon and is considered the strongest alien found in the Lower Maps. They are very challenging for newer players under fully elite status as they have a lot of health, shield and damage. It is usually a good idea to avoid this alien because the rewards are not very good compared to the amount of ammo that is required for a weaker player to destroy these. Behaviour The Boss Sibelon is aggressive and will attack you upon sight and will not stop trying to attack you until you go out of its scan range or you are destroyed. The way aliens work in this game is they have a thing called "idle" mode and "attack" mode when they are aggressive. The attack mode will reset everytime you are a certain distance from the Boss Sibelon and it will automatically go into idle mode until a pilot appears on its radar. In idle mode, the alien will constantly scan the area for visible enemy players it can lock onto so it can issue an attack command. Please note, the range for it to lock on to you is a lot less than for it to stop locking onto you. It should be noted the Boss Sibelon has a very small attack range compared to every other Boss alien type and is also slower. Location Boss Sibelon can be found: * 1-4 (MMO) * 2-4 (EIC) * 3-4 (VRU) * 4-5 (PvP) And also can be found in galaxy gates: * Kappa Gate ( Wave 7 ) * Lambda Gate ( Wave 4 ) * Hades Gate ( Wave 1 ) Changelogs The Boss Sibelon, like every boss NPC has always kept the same health, shields and damage in the game since it was released. However, the Boss Sibelon used to look identical to the Sibelon and the only way to know the difference was to either read the name under the alien or to attack it, thereby noticing its huge difference in health and shields. On the right, you can see how the Boss Sibelon used to look. One of the reasons people think the new one was changed from the original colour was to keep the unique green look which stuck some fear of the alien into new players hearts. When the new graphics for aliens were added in December 2011, the Boss Sibelon was planned to have a different graphic. It has much darker colours before it was changed and ported into the game. Cargo Drop * Can drop Plasmide. Tips * It is generally not a good idea to fight this alien as other aliens in the Lower maps, mainly the Sibelon and Devolarium give much better rewards for the time spent on them. * Regardless if alone or in a group with others, if you are below fully elite status it is not good to fight these aliens except for missions. * As with most Boss NPCs, the Drill formation and Diamond formations are recommended when fighting this alien. * This is the strongest Boss in the lower maps and the fourth in the game, third being the Boss Lordakium, second being the Boss Kristallon and first the Boss Kucurbium. * The Boss Sibelon gives out the same reward as a Kristallon, however, they are roughly twice as strong. * The Leonov and Goliath is the best ship vs the Boss Sibelon, although the Leonov is much easier to equip and does double rocket damage making it very strong with the chevron formation, Star Formation or Arrow Formation. * Elite rockets such as the PLT-2021 or PLT-3030 are very good at taking down the Boss Sibelon especially with the Leonov. * Using the X Formation until it is low is a good idea because it deals extra damage but you do not want to keep it activated or you will not earn any honor from the destroyed Boss Sibelon. * Circling this NPC is a must, as its' damage output is high, being the 4th strongest Boss NPC in the entire game. Category:4-5 Category:X-4 Category:Alien Category:Alien/Boss Category:Lower Maps